marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Days of Future Past (film)
| Next Film = | Official Website = | Facebook Page = X-Men Movies | IMDB ID = | Marvel Movies = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * X-Men ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** Wolverine (Logan) ** Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Colossus (Peter Rasputin) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) * Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) * Mystique (Raven Darkholme) Supporting Characters: * Free Mutants ** Blink (Clarice Ferguson) ** Warpath (James Proudstar) ** Sunspot (Roberto da Costa) ** Bishop (Lucas Bishop) * Quicksilver (Peter) Villains: * Trask Industries ** Bolivar Trask * Major William Stryker Other Characters: * Banshee (Sean Cassidy) * Brotherhood of Mutants ** Emma Frost ** Angel (Angel Salvadore) ** Azazel * President Richard Nixon * U.S. Army ** Ink (Eric Gitter) ** Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) ** Havok (Alex Summers) * X-Men ** Rogue (Marie) ** Jean Grey ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) * En Sabah Nur * Horsemen of Apocalypse Locations: * Earth-10005 * United States Of America ** Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ** Pentagon ** White House ** San Francisco * Canada ** Alkali Lake * Earth-TRN414 * United States Of America ** Manhattan *** Empire State Building * China * Ancient Egypt Items: * Cerebro * Sentinels ** Sentinel Mark I ** Sentinel Mark X Vehicles: * X-Jet | Plot = In a future ravaged by the Sentinels, the last of the X-Men are gathered to send Wolverine's mind back to 1973 to bring together the younger Charles Xavier and Magneto in order to prevent Mystique from assassinating Sentinel creator Bolivar Trask. | Cast = The cast to this film will feature many characters from both the original trilogy of ''X-Men'' films and from the prequel X-Men: First Class. * Hugh Jackman as Wolverine/Logan * James McAvoy and Patrick Stewart as Professor Charles Xavier * Michael Fassbender and Ian McKellen as Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr * Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique / Raven Darkholme * Halle Berry as Storm / Ororo Munroe * Ellen Page as Shadowcat / Kitty Pryde * Peter Dinklage as Bolivar Trask * Nicholas Hoult and Kelsey Grammer as Beast / Hank McCoy * Shawn Ashmore as Iceman / Bobby Drake * Anna Paquin as Rogue * Daniel Cudmore as Colossus / Peter Rasputin * Fan Bingbing as Blink * Evan Peters as Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff * Lucas Till as Havok / Alex Summers * Josh Helman as Col. William Stryker * Omar Sy as Bishop * Booboo Stewart as Warpath / James Proudstar * Adan Canto as Sunspot * Evan Jonigkeit as Toad / Mortimer Toynbee Hugh Jackman hinted at a much larger cast for the completed film, stating, "Every other actor who’s ever put on a superhero uniform will be in it." Despite Jackman's statement, January Jones (Emma Frost), Rose Byrne (Moira MacTaggert), Alan Cumming (Nightcrawler), Jason Flemyng (Azazel), Caleb Landry Jones (Banshee), and James Marsden (Cyclops) were confirmed not to be appearing in the film (ironically, Marsden did reprise his role). | Notes = *The title of the film was confirmed by director Bryan Singer. *The film will shoot in 3D. * The film was initially slated for for a July 18, 2014 release before being moved up two months to May 23. * Production for the film wrapped on August 17, 2013. | Trivia = * For April Fool's Day, 2013, Bryan Singer "confirmed" that pop singer Lady Gaga would appear in the film as the character Dazzler. * The film's portrayal of Quicksilver came under criticism from fans in early 2014, when a cover featuring the character for an upcoming issue of Empire magazine was unveiled. Fans objected to the character's costume and overall look. * Rogue was initially supposed to appear in only one scene in the film, which Bryan Singer announced was cut in December 2013. Although this meant Rogue was cut out of the film entirely, the character has since been inserted back into the film albeit in a very minor fashion. * Director Bryan Singer has stated there was an scene in which an older sister of Quicksilver was mentioned as a reference to the Scarlet Witch, but it was ultimately cut. * Bryan Singer talked about "changing history" in an interview with Empire Magazine. The director stated "I don't want people to panic about us erasing the movies. I believe in multiverses," explaining the possibility of certain events as they would be part of the history of alternate universes."THE PAST HAS A HABIT" Page 94~100 Empire Magazine May 2014 Videos File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Magneto_Power_Piece|Magneto Power Piece File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Fassbender_and_McAvoy_Interview|Fassbender and McAvoy Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Hugh_Jackman_Interview|Hugh Jackman Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Steward_and_Page_Interview|Steward and Page Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Peter_Dinklage_Interview|Peter Dinklage Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Wolverine_Meets_Beast%22_Clip|"Wolverine Meets Beast" Clip File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Who_Are_You%22_Clip|"Who Are You" Clip File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Wolverine_Meets_Beast%22_Clip|"Wolverine Meets Beast" Clip File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Who_Are_You%22_Clip|"Who Are You?" Clip X-Men Days of Future Past - "Easter-Egg Spiderman" Clip|The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Post-credits X-Men clip X-Men Days of Future Past - "You Abandoned Us All" Clip|Clip: You Abandoned Us All File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22I_Call_Them_Sentinels%22_TV_Spot|I Call Them Sentinels TV Spot File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_(2014)_-_Movies_Trailer_3_for_X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past|Trailer 3 File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Opening_Battle%22_Clip|Opening Battle Clip File:Trask Industries Your Future File:X-MEN DAYS OF FUTURE PAST - Official Trailer (2014) File:X-Men Days of Future Past - Official Trailer 2|Trailer 2 File:X-Men Days of Future Past - Trailer Fannotation|Trailer Fannotation Gallery Magneto - X-Men Days of Future (Earth-10005).png Professor X- X-Men Days of Future (Earth-10005).png | Links = Marvel films Trask Industries website }} Category:20th Century Fox